


worse than nicotine

by noctiphany



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiphany/pseuds/noctiphany
Summary: Eddie thought he used to know what an adrenaline rush was, when he’d trail scumbags across the city in the middle of the night for a scoop, but he had no idea.He had had no idea it could be like this.





	worse than nicotine

It doesn’t take Venom long to notice. The way Eddie’s body --  _ their _ body -- reacts to all the adrenaline, to the excitement of jumping from building to building, dodging bullets, the thrill of saving people, doing good. Of cheating death every single time they go out there. It’s not like he can help it. It’s just. It’s fucking  _ exhilarating _ . Eddie thought he used to know what an adrenaline rush was, when he’d trail scumbags across the city at night for a scoop, but he had no idea. 

He had no idea it could be like  _ this. _

_ We like this,  _ Venom’s voice purrs and rumbles at the same time in the back of his head and it feels -- well, Eddie’s not sure. He’s still getting used to the sensation of feeling emotions that don’t belong to him, picking them apart from the hoards of his own. Right now, Venom’s just slowly rippling throughout Eddie’s body, right beneath his skin. If Eddie looks down, every now and then he can catch a glimpse of black skittering through his veins.

“Well yeah,” Eddie says, faking a cough. He doesn’t know why people do that. How is coughing supposed to make things less awkward? People don’t make any sense. “It’s fun, right?”

_We like it_ a lot, Venom says, punctuating the last two syllables with little pulses under Eddie’s skin.

“Ah -- Haha. Ah. Well. You got me there.”

God, he’s so bad at this. Whatever ‘this’ even is.

_ You’re being weird. _

“Your face is weird.”

_ That hurts, Eddie. _

Eddie can’t tell if he’s being serious or not  -- Venom’s started picking up sarcasm from Annie -- but he still feels kinda bad for saying it anyway.

“Kidding,” Eddie says. “Your face is awesome, dude. Hey, how ‘bout we stop by and check on Mrs. Chen and get you some tots, huh?”

Venom bristles at the back of his neck, like there’s something he wants to say, but decides not to. It’s the fucking weirdest sensation, almost like a tickle at the back of your throat, but not. There’s still so many things he’s learning about Venom. So many things they’re learning about each other. Sometimes Eddie wishes they could just jump right into it and get everything out of the way, know each other inside and out in one fail swoop. But then, Venom was right. Sometimes he is a pussy.

_ Yes,  _ Venom finally says, almost like he was waiting for Eddie to finish his little thought meltdown.  _ Get us some dead food. We love dead food. _

Eddie rolls his eyes as he heads for the shop. Now that was definitely sarcasm.

  
  


: : : 

  
  


The next time it happens -- which, because Eddie is apparently a giant adrenaline slut -- is the next time they go out and save people and eat bad guys. Venom notices again, Eddie can just tell, but this time he doesn’t say anything. It drives Eddie crazy because he can  _ feel  _ that he wants to, that he has something to say about it or something to ask, but he won’t just  _ say it  _ and it’s really fucking frustrating. Mostly because Eddie realizes he could also say something, but yeah. Obviously he’s not gonna do that. 

Maybe Venom’s too embarrassed to ask. Maybe he’s grossed out. Maybe Eddie should be the one who’s embarrassed, but shame is one of those things he never really had a whole lot of. But still -- Venom tears people’s heads off their shoulders and makes super gross smacking noises the whole time. It wouldn’t make sense for him to be weirded out just because Eddie’s body -- their body -- gets a little excited about, you know, almost dying.

As soon as he finishes his thought, there’s a sound -- no, it’s more like a feeling that Eddie can...hear. It’s like the shake of a rattlesnake’s tail right before it strikes. It makes all the hair stand up on his body. Eddie doesn’t like it.

_ There’s something wrong with you,  _ Venom says.

Eddie can't decipher the tone though. It’s not the way Venom sounds when he says,  _ we need to eat,  _ but he means Eddie needs actual sustenance. It’s not the way he says  _ I told you to duck, dumbass,  _ in a slightly frantic undertone when Eddie does not and gets shot in return. It’s completely different and yet, it sounds so familiar.

_ Eddie. _ Eddie flashes back to a memory of Annie pulling the covers back, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking down at him with her face drawn.  _ You're freaking me out, babe. _

“Yeah, well,” Eddie laughs, hoping maybe it’ll cover up the hollow feeling in his chest and distract Venom from his thoughts. “It's been said.”

  
  


: : :

  
  


Thing is, it’s not like he has a death wish. He’s not actively trying to get himself killed. There’s just something about free falling from the top of a skyscraper, or weaving in and out of traffic on his bike doing a buck twenty with Venom’s tendrils whipping in the wind, nudging cars out of their way, or --

“Ow! What the fuck!” Shit, that actually hurt. Shit doesn’t generally hurt anymore, so that can’t be good. When Eddie looks down at his arm, Venom is pulled back, exposing most of his forearm, which would be how the mugger’s knife managed to slice into him and why he’s practically pouring blood everywhere.

“Uh, Venom,” he coughs a little, for real this time. He’s feeling pretty wobbly and out of breath. The way you do when you slice open a major artery and bleed out in a back alley. “What the fuck? Little help?”

_ This is what you want, isn’t it? _

Wow, okay. That’s a tone Eddie’s never heard before.

“What are you talking about? I’m getting kinda dizzy, dude. Could you please like, do the thing with the webby shit and --”

_ No. _

“Bullshit,” Eddie says, heaving forward, head hanging between his shoulders. He has no idea why Venom’s being such a petulant little shit but now is like, really not the time. “I die, you die. What’s it gonna be?”

Eddie can feel what can only be described as Venom heaving a long suffering sigh inside of him, then he blinks his eyes open to watch dozens of fine black tendrils cover his skin and seep into the veins underneath, building and rebuilding, making him whole again. Keeping him alive. Keeping him safe.

Eddie looks down at his wrist, watches Venom seep into his skin until he’s no longer visible. Until Eddie can see his own skin, perfectly healed, not even a hint of a scar. The dizziness fades.

“Wow,” he licks his lips.

_ Eddie. _

Ah, fuck.

_ EDDIE. _

“Yeah, yeah.” Eddie winces as Venom’s voice booms inside his head, the area right between his temples. “Hm?”

_ Quick question. Why do you want to die? _

Eddie sighs. “I...don’t?”

_ Bullshit,  _ Venom rumbles. God, Eddie can actually feel his anger -- or frustration. Frustration mixed with concern mixed with something too complicated for him to figure out right now, or maybe ever.

“I don’t,” Eddie argues, but as soon as the words are out of his mouth Venom forces flashbacks of the last couple of weeks through his mind. Images of falling from the top of buildings only to be caught by Venom’s webbing at the last moment, of taking a bullet to the back of the head. Then a tidal wave of emotions are crashing over him; anticipation, fear, relief, joy, arousal.

_ The prospect of your own demise literally arouses you,  _ Venom says and Eddie ducks his head and flushes, as if that hides anything from Venom.

“No, you don’t --” Eddie shakes his head, keeps walking. They’re almost home. He really doesn’t want to have this one-sided conversation on the sidewalk. He  _ really  _ doesn’t want to have this conversation at all if he’s being honest. “It’s complicated, V. Okay? Like, it’s just -- I’m a mess.”

Eddie laughs and reaches back to rub the back of his neck, another stupid human habit that he doesn’t understand. Or maybe it’s Venom that doesn’t understand it. Maybe it doesn’t matter anymore who is thinking or feeling what because --

_ We are one. _

“Well, if we are one then why do I have to explain this shit to you, then?”

Eddie can talk. Eddie has no problems talking to people. About the news, about the economy, about his feelings, his childhood trauma. Honestly, most of the time it’s hard to get him to shut up. But this is --

_ Complicated. _

“Yeah,” Eddie says, sliding the key into the lock and opening the door to his apartment finally. And that’s the thing. It  _ is _ complicated. So fucking complicated that he doesn’t even really know how to explain it. Maybe he doesn’t even really understand it yet himself. Maybe he doesn’t understand anything.

“I’m just a mess, okay?” he says again, like that’s the only explanation he can come up with. Then throws his hands up in the air and flings himself down on the couch.

_ No, _ Venom says, curling and coiling around Eddie, inside and out.  _ You are mine. _

Eddie shudders at the sound of the word echoing in his mind.

_ You are made for us, Eddie. Not a mess. Compatible. Perfect. But we need to know. Why do you want to die, Eddie? _

Eddie huffs and digs the heels of his hands into his eyes. He thinks about earlier in the alley, bleeding to death. He thinks about the first night, the car chase. He thinks about every night after that, every fight, every time Venom --

_ Oh.  _ Venom says.  _ Oh, Eddie. You dumb idiot. _

Eddie groans.

_ We are here now, _ Venom’s voice is almost tactile beneath his skin, like a soothing touch.  _ We will always take care of you. We like taking care of you. Feels good. Same way that you feel when we take care of you, Eddie. _

Eddie swallows. “Yeah?”

He never thought. Venom’s a fucking alien. Like, he’s a great brain-buddy and crime fighting partner and all that, but Eddie never expected him to --

_ We feel what you feel, Eddie. We feel the same. We are one. _

“Do -- do you only feel that way  _ because _ we’re one though? Do you even have a choice?”

Then there’s a new, strange feeling. Eddie can only describe it as the feeling of knowing that Venom is rolling his eyes.

_ We all have a choice. I chose you, Eddie. Because you are mine. _

This time, Eddie’s body doesn’t just shudder -- it ripples. It’s like Venom’s feeding the feeling back to him.

_ You like that. Being told that you are mine. That you belong to me. _

Eddie bites into his bottom lip.

_ Have you ever belonged to anyone before me, Eddie? _

Eddie shakes his head and a shiver skitters down his spine. “No.”

_ Good, _ Venom purrs, obviously pleased with his answer. Then Eddie feels Venom seeping out of him, spreading out in the thin layer between him and the back of the couch. He looks down and watches dozens of inky black tendrils pours down his torso, caressing him, exploring.

“Venom. Uh. What -- whatcha doing?”

_ You like being called ours,  _ Venom says.  _ Makes your breathing difficult, your skin clammy. It arouses you, the way death does. _

It’s not death, Eddie wants to argue, but it’s really not the time. Venom has stretched down to his calves and is wrapping his tendrils around the tops of his thighs and Eddie thinks this it it, he’s finally cracked. He can’t believe this is -- he can’t believe he  _ wants -- _

_ We want to touch you, Eddie,  _ Venom’s voice is a murmur throughout him, across his skin, teasing every inch of him.  _ Would you like for us to touch you? _

“Fuck,” Eddie whines. “ _ Yes. _ ”

Venom’s tendrils speed up at his answer. They unbutton his shirt, quickly spreading it open so they can travel all over his torso, and Eddie still can’t believe what’s happening. He still finds it hard to even describe how Venom feels against his skin. Like nothing, really, but at the same time, sort of like everything? He has an alien symbiote living inside of him, so he guesses it makes sense that it’d be a little hard to describe. The only thing that matters is that it feels  _ good. _

Amazing.

God, like everything he’s needed for weeks and couldn’t put words to or find the courage to admit to himself. But now that they’re here Eddie can hardly remember what he was so messed up over. Why did he think it would be so hard and scary? They are one. The perfect fit. They were made for each other.

_ You want more. _

“Yes,” Eddie tells him, unashamed, then reaches down and unbuttons his jeans. Venom helps him lift his hips off the couch, then sprouts a couple of hand-like extensions to pull them off. Eddie’s breath catches as he takes his cock in his hand and watches Venom wrap and wrap around his legs like ropes, sliding and slithering all the way up to the insides of his thighs. “Oh, fuck. Please? _. _ ”

At his request, a few of the ropes around Eddie’s thighs unlace themselves and slide up and around his arms, then down to where his hand is curled around his cock. At first, Venom spreads out over Eddie’s hand, covering it and following the motion Eddie’s is making, then Venom splits off into more tendrils, each of them curling and twisting around Eddie’s shaft, working it along with Eddie’s hand.

_ Let us,  _ Venom murmurs.  _ Let us take care of you, Eddie. _

“Yeah,” Eddie groans, letting his arms fall to the side and throwing his head back against the wall as Venom forms a slippery, velvety sheath around his cock. “Oh my god, oh fuck --”

Eddie’s pretty sure he’s losing his mind. This is simultaneously the weirdest and the hottest thing that has ever happened to him. Venom is inside of him, outside of him, touching him everywhere. Eddie’s burning up from the inside, panting and sweating, shaking from how bad he  _ wants. _

_ Yes, Eddie,  _ Venom whispers.  _ Tell us what you want. Let us take care of you. We can make you feel so good, Eddie. Give you whatever you need. Give you everything. _

“I need --”

God, Eddie doesn't even know how to answer that, where to begin. He needs so much and he hates that. He hates how needy he sounds. Is Venom even getting anything from this? Is Eddie just using him as like, his own personal, highly advanced sex toy or something? And why is Eddie only ever worried about what  _ he _ needs? Why is he so fucking self-absorbed? Why --

“Why do you even want me?” Eddie blurts out, matching streaks of tears springing forth and rolling down his face, and Venom doesn’t even skip a beat, new tendrils sprouting and lapping up the tears on Eddie’s cheeks.

_ Because you're miine,  _ Venom murmurs, low and soft, almost tender, and Eddie comes, fists clenched around the edge of the couch cushions, choking on a sob as Venom wrings every last drop from him.

_ Eddie,  _ Venom says afterward, with Eddie lying boneless on the couch, trying to catch his breath and let his brain catch up to what just happened.  _ You never answered the question. Why do you want to die? _

“Don’t,” Eddie murmurs tiredly, turning onto his side and pressing his face into the cushion. “Just like knowing you’re there t’protect me.”

Warmth spreads throughout Eddie’s body as Venom slips back inside and curls up somewhere near his heart.

_ Always. _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you set out to write a Thing and then your brain decides to do a different Thing and then the dumb fictional characters that have zero control over your life also decide to do a completely different Thing and the result is...whatever I just posted. Uh. Enjoy?


End file.
